


Murphy's Law

by Chogisad



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Kyungsoo didnt sign up for this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chogisad/pseuds/Chogisad
Summary: Murphy’s Law: Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Especially when Kyungsoo’s best friend is part veela and everyone keeps trying to slip him a love potion. (Or: the one where Kyungsoo gets knocked out by an angel after trying to save Sehun from himself.)





	Murphy's Law

Every year- I swear to god, without fail- every fucking year." Kyungsoo mutters, tucking his head into his arms, already annoyed. He's only partly comforted by the darkness as the din of the Great Hall reverberates around him, only background noise to the high pitched giggles of first year girls.

"They're gone." Sehun taps his shoulder a few minutes later. Kyungsoo lifts his head to meet his best friend's blushing face. Sehun's smile is apologetic, but he can see the elated glint in the younger boy's eyes-- the rose tint on his fair skin is proof that although embarrassed, Sehun appreciates the cyclical praise.

"I think that's a new record." Kyungsoo notes, grabbing a drumstick. "Sorting was a week ago and no one's tried to slip you a love potion yet."

Sehun laughs and as per, people's eyes are drawn to his glee. Kyungsoo wants to roll his eyes at the boy who drops his spoon as he stares openmouthed, but even he can't help a small smile. 

At times, Kyungsoo wonders how it is he got to be best friends with the Slytherin boy who just so happened to be one ninth Veela. His Ravenclaw housemates had scoffed at their friendship, but he'd read enough history books to know that unfounded rivalries and alienation never benefitted anyone. 

Thankfully, the rest of their dinner is as undisturbed as can be, even after Baekhyun and Chanyeol make their way over from the Gryffindor table. They tease Sehun about his marriage proposals for the day, and Kyungsoo can't help but join in, reveling in these moments where everything is at ease and Hogwarts feels like home. 

And maybe that night, Kyungsoo accidentally evokes the mischief of the universe upon them.

The Ravenclaw lounge is quiet for a Friday night. Kyungsoo sits in front of the fireplace with a book on his lap, studying for his Defense Against the Dark Arts exam next week. The tranquility is broken by a loud knock on the door that startles more than one person. He shakes his head, assuming a poor first year wasn't able to answer the Eagle's riddle.

The knocking persists, thunderous and panicked, and Kyungsoo looks around, meeting the hesitant faces of his housemates. With a deep sigh, he goes to open the door.

A body stumbles into his and Kyungsoo quickly pushes them away.

"Is Kyung- Oh god. Thank god it's you." The tall Slytherin boy says: breathless, panicked. Kyungsoo doesn't get the opportunity to protest because in an instant, he's being dragged out of the Ravenclaw common room by Zitao.

"Kyungsoo!" a voice exclaims and as Sehun tackles him into a hug, the Ravenclaw understands.

"Are you coming with us to meet Junmyeon?" Sehun asks, his eyes glassy and dazed. 

"Of course I am," Kyungsoo says, tousling the Slytherin's hair. Kyungsoo has been through this before. The first time someone slipped Sehun a love potion, he spent a week in the hospital wing recovering from three broken bones. In his hurry to find the target of his affection, he'd stepped off the moving staircase too soon and Kyungsoo learned that Sehun's affliction was dangerous. On some occasions, blushing first years apologize profusely for trying to pull something like that. On most occasions though, petrified people fall victim to someone else's prank as Sehun's love is unleashed on them. Kyungsoo is inclined to believe that Junmyeon, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, falls into the latter this time around. 

"You know he has vials full of antidotes in his trunk right?" Kyungsoo turns to Zitao, trying to remain patient despite the melodramatics of the situation.

Zitao's eyes are wide and tearful and Kyungsoo gets why he's not in Gryffindor. 

"How would I know that?!" Zitao's voice is too high pitched and he bats away Sehun's wandering hands. The infatuated boy needs attention, his pout is enough proof of that, and Kyungsoo wishes these moments were still humorous.

"Let's go see Junmyeon, Sehun." Kyungsoo beckons and Sehun's smile is so wide that Kyungsoo's heart warms-- partly because Sehun's so innocent and partly because he's a ninth veela. Kyungsoo takes a gentle hold of his arm, keeps reminding himself of how hard this is for Sehun after its over. When they're early and careful, they can avoid uncomfortable situations. When they're not, Sehun spends entire days apologizing and avoiding.

They almost make it to the dungeons before Sehun breaks away. Kyungsoo wishes he could be surprised but deep down he knew the universe wouldn't bet in their favor. Sehun's long legs give him the advantage and their frustrated calls fall on deaf ears.

"STUP-" Kyungsoo doesn't finish the curse as Zitao shoves against him.

"You'll hurt him!" He shrieks and they both watch Sehun disappear around a corner. Kyungsoo curses under his breath before they're both running, following the faint calls of Junmyeon's name from their love-struck best friend. 

Sehun runs directly onto the Quidditch pitch under the impression he'll find the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain.

Kyungsoo yells at the Hufflepuff team to stop practicing. They're too focused on drills and Kyungsoo's heart beats with legitimate fear. He maps the trajectory of the Bludger before any of them. 

"SEHUN MOVE!" He yells, but Sehun is too far gone, oblivious to the world as the love potion continues to flow through his system. As he runs, Kyungsoo determines that when this is all over, Sehun owes him a lifetime supply of chocolate frogs. 

Kyungsoo's body slams into Sehun just in time. The younger boy collapses on the ground and Kyungsoo gets the full brunt of the Bludger. It strikes his side, sends him crashing into the air and Kyungsoo blacks out briefly from the impact.

As he lies on the ground, feeling every muscle in his body burn, he thinks that maybe he should find a new best friend. White dots dance behind his closed eye lids and Kyungsoo worries he might be bleeding internally, worries he might die, worries that Sehun will be a love-sick menace for days, worries that he didn't pray enough to be accepted into heaven. Unconsciousness tugs at the edges of his mind but Kyungsoo lets his eyes flutter open; he wants to tell Sehun he owes him new organs.

"Give him space! Give him space!" A voice urges and Kyungsoo feels a cold hand touch his forehead.

"A-are y-you an angel?" Kyungsoo wheezes, trying to fight off the black haze already lining his vision. His blinking is languid and his body is tired but he wants to keep his eyes open, wants to keep staring at the pretty boy with bronze skin welcoming him into salvation.

The angel frowns.

"N-no." He says, and Kyungsoo learns for the first time that angels can blush. "I-I'm Kim Jongin…. and I think I just hit you with my bludger."

Kyungsoo doesn't understand what the angel is saying, and the last thing he hears before passing out is Sehun's voice asking if anyone's seen Junmyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
